


Take Me Out To The Black, Tell 'Em I'm Nasty Britches

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Take Me Out To The Black, Tell 'Em I'm Nasty Britches

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Take Me Out To The Black, Tell 'Em I'm Nasty Britches  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** for the Random Title Generator challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/profile)[**jaylee_ship**](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/). The title isn't the only thing that's random :p Inspired by Bill Cosby; you'll know the part when you get to it.  
**Word Count:** 300

  
"So, you got any nicknames 'sides the ones I give ya, _wenshen?_" Kaylee asked, sitting down at the table.

Jayne glanced up from the fake IDs he was making. "Nope."

"You're sure 'bout that?"

"Pa always jus' called me Tien Almighty," Jayne said calmly.

Kaylee _humph_ed in disbelief, and Zoë paused in the act of sitting down with the plate of food she'd been making. "Got a high opinion of yourself, I see."

Jayne grinned and pushed the blank badges to one side so he could elaborate. "All us kids got born with proper names but Pa couldn't never remember 'em, see? That there was a man who loved swearin', lemme tell ya – when he wanted me for somethin' he'd holler out, 'Tien Almighty! Get yer _pigu_ in here, boy!' Liked ta call Mattie Gorrammit, an' Dhani was Ruttin' Hell. One time he was yellin' at Dhani an' me for wrestlin' an' he said, 'Gorrammit, boys, get the ruttin' hell in here' so I sent Dhan inside. Then Pa started yellin' at me since I didn't come in – he whupped me 'til my ears was ringin' when I tried tellin' him I was Tien Almighty, not Gorrammit."

Kaylee laughed at her husband, picturing it. "Well, I ain't callin' you Tien Almighty…"

He waggled his eyebrows. "C'mon now, _baobei_ \- think Zo heard you hollerin' that name just last night," he teased.

The first mate immediately dropped her fork on the table. "Suddenly I don't feel as hungry."

Wash poked his head through the door. "What are we talking about, kids?"

"Jayne's nicknames," Kaylee said cheerfully. "I just know he's got more'n he's fessin' up to."

The pilot grinned. "I know one."

Jayne glared pointedly. "No, ya _don't_."

"So your mother _doesn't_ call you Nasty Britches?"

"Yer gonna die, Lil' Man."

  



End file.
